


One Tall Order

by Dust_Bun



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dust_Bun/pseuds/Dust_Bun





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was dying slightly, but in the peak of summer the heat clung to the city like a blanket, everything reeked of sweat and tarmac. This time of the year was dangerous, the heat made most people irritable at the best of time’s. When it came to the orc’s however, it got worse. Pissed off humans clashing with pissed off orc’s who was clash with just about anyone else that got in their way.  
Groaning in his truck Grey through his head back against the headrest, running his hands over his face. Fuck. It felt lie it was gonna be one of those days. He could feel it. He’d been in the business long enough to know when something was gonna go down and fuck he’d be damned if this wasn’t one of those day’s. Snarling, he threw himself forwards slightly, slapping his face roughly and roaring. Time to fucking go. He through the door of his truck open and hopped out his truck, pulling his white t-shirt off and throwing it into the passenger’s seat. It was covered in oil and engine fluid, Dorghu would kick hiss ass if he turned up stinking of that shit again. Wasn’t his fuckin fault he had to come over straight from the shop.   
Ear’s twitching at the noise behind him, his nose caught who it was before he even had shot a look over his shoulder. Fucking humans. They had stopped to look at him, shooting him glares then going back the chatting amongst themselves. He waited for one of them to glance back up at him before showing them his best snarl, eyes narrowing as he stared them down with ease. Humans liked to think they were the big dog’s but as soon as you confront them directly, they buckle twig’s. It only took a moment after the humans noticed him glaring for them to shut their faces and move on down the street, his eyes following them until they rounded a corner. He waited for a few moment’s before letting a laugh rumble through him, he loved doing that. Putting the weak into their place and protecting clan was what he lived for.   
Snorting he opened the back of his truck, reaching in and grabbing the first shirt he could find he glanced down at it, allowing a smile to grace his lips. It was Rrollo’s shirt, about two weeks ago there had been a fight at the club, Rrollo and his buddy were in the middle of it as usual, but the kids shirt wasn’t as he was and ended up covered in blood and beer. It wouldn’t have been too bad had he not set his sights on a conquest for that night, so Grey had relented and given him one of his own shirt’s from the truck. It wasn’t one that would have really been of Rrollo’s tastes, but it did the job as he left with his lady.  
He shook his head softly and threw the shirt back in the truck, he would have to get it washed before he gave it back to the kid, for sure he didn’t know how to get blood out of things correctly. He grabbed his jersey from beneath the pile of clothes and pulled it on before pulling his chain around his neck. Rolling his neck and shoulders, he huffed deeply. It was time to get to work.  
He turned and headed towards the club, nodding to the other Fogteeth members as he strolled into the club. It was already starting to get packed, but the others knew to keep out of his way, to those who didn’t know him, his height and demeanour kept them back. At 6’6 and a snarl on his face caused most to back off, those that didn’t backed off when confronted, they knew his rep, they knew what he’d done in his years in the gang, they didn’t want that done on them and honestly he didn’t blame them.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The gig was going strong, the music thumping loudly, strong enough that he could feel the bass hitting his chest. Grey towered over the writhing crowd, keeping his eye on everything around him. He spotted the pair of troublemakers that were Rrollo and Frank across the room. He and frank shared a brief nod before Rrollo caught his attention, the boy may have had his arm around a fine young thing, but it didn’t stop him for grinning over, raising his beer to him briefly, Grey returned the gesture as the boy returned to his lady. Grey may not have been the most sociable orc but he knew those two, they were good kid’s. Ass kicker’s. But good guy’s. Rrollo had heart, but he couldn’t help but worry about Frank, he saw his younger self in that kid, and that was not a good thing. He had been stabbed, shot, had his leg broken you name it. He hoped the kid was better than him.   
His attention was drawn when a flash of purple zoomed up towards him he glanced down, he knew the scent before she appeared. Dejah, the tiny no-tooth who was going out with the boss’ son. He smiled down at her as she hopped up and down below, bending down so he could hear her better ‘What’s up Knee high?’ he bellowed over the music, chuckling as he saw her smile at her nickname ‘Have you seen Mikey?! I can’t find him! He said he’d meet me at the front, but I can’t see him anywhere!’ she yelled at him, annoyance clear on her face. He chuckled as he shot her a glare ‘Oh, and you think I’ve seen him huh toot’s? Why’s that?’ he allowed a laugh to escape his lips when her foot connected with his shin ‘Just tell me where is ya big mountain!’ she demanded, arms crossed as she glowered at him, nodding softly he placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her slightly ‘He’s in the back! The boss needed him for something, head on over, should be ok by now!’ she nodded at him, playfully punching his arm, which he gently returned, not wanting to hurt the small orc. But before she headed off towards the back he spotted her waving someone over, he noticed her human friend carving her way through the crowd, he hadn’t spoken with her but he had heard from the others that she was essentially the no-tooth’s mother and was just as protective. She was tall for a human, easily craving her way through the crowd towards he tiny companion, she nodded briefly in his direction before Dejah grabbed her arm and dragged her across the floor towards the back room. His eyes followed them for a brief minute before turning back to his post. Damn she was tall for a human.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
It was the height of the evening, he had eyes on Mikey and Dejah as they chatted at bar. The two weren’t known trouble maker’s and with Mikey being Dorghu’s son he had a degree of protection. It was Dejah who was the problem, being a No-tooth meant she was very likely to draw the wrong kind of attention to her, with her being Mikey’s girl meant that could easily start a brawl.  
As soon as he saw Mikey squaring off with the Ogre he was off from his position, the boy was pulling his girl in behind him as he shoved the Ogre back as he tried to get them both out his direct line and towards the other members of the gang. As the ogre pulled back to hit the kid, Grey caught his arm and dragged him back away from the kids. He got some leverage and threw fucker, however his throw accidentally launched him into the mosh pit, scattering human and orc alike.  
However, it wasn’t long before he was up on his feet, squaring up with Grey, the two of them tusk to tusk. This is why he was here, this was why his height was needed. He reeled back and clocked him in the jaw, throwing the ogre back slightly and giving him an opening to wail on him for a bit, but he didn’t see the foot that came out to bash him in the knee. He fell back, smashing his elbow on the ground. Fuck. That would hurt in the morning. The two of them crawled to their feet and squared off again, Grey managing to block the ogre’s punch, he went to sock ‘im in the jaw when the fucker went down on his right side with a roar. Grey blinked for a second before snarling and punching him right between the nose and the eye, knocking him out cold.  
Panting, he looked up to see Dejahs’ human, hunched over the ogres’ leg. Shock took over him for the briefest of seconds as he saw her pulling a shoe out of the back of his leg, without thinking, resting her hand on Grey’s shoulder to slip her foot back into the heel. As she placed her foot back down, she straightened and smiled down at him, extending her hand forward’s ‘Hey tough guy, need a hand?’ she smiled down at him, Grey couldn’t help but blink, what kinda human was she?


	2. Chapter 2

‘Hey tough guy, need a hand?’ she smiled down at him, Grey couldn’t help but blink, what kinda human was she?  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Grey stared at her for the briefest of moment’s, taking in the scenario in front of him. The ogre was on the floor, blood trickling out of his mouth slowly and in front of him stood Dejah’s human, retracting her hand she cocked her eyebrow at him as she smirked slyly at him ‘Or if macho pride dictates, I can just walk away?’ She crossed her arms, still looking down at him. Grey shook himself quickly, pulling himself to his feet, he dusted himself off slightly. Now looking down at her he noticed that smirk still plastered on her face. Oh yeah. This is where he was supposed to answer her question. Snorting he shook his head ‘Nah m’good’ she nodded, smirk still plastered on her face ‘Suit yourself tough guy’ she called over her shoulder as she turned on her heels and marched towards Dejah, looking the little doe over before bumping their forehead’s together, he noted the slight twitch of the little girl’s ear’s before the human grabbed Mikey, slapping the boy heavily on the shoulder as she bumped heads with him as well. Jirak’s balls she was just like and orc mother.

Snarling as a hand pulled on his shirt, instinctively swinging for whoever was pulling at him he stopped just short of knocking out Jimbo, who had instinctively recoiled and brought his arms up to his face to protect himself. Sighing Grey brought his fist down onto the smaller orcs head ‘What have I told you about doing that boy!’ snarling straight into Jimbo’s face, the other orc merely raising his hand’s in defence. ‘Sorry man! I didn’ mean it! I just came to check on you man! I heard the fight from the back!’ He looked up at Grey, brows furrowing in annoyance as the older orc sighed as his snarl relented slightly ‘Alright J, well you did your good deed. ‘M all in one piece.’ Grey spread his arms out to hammer the point home, though he quickly stopped as Jimbo punched him in the chest ‘Don’t be a dick man, don’t you know who that fucker is?’ Grey rolled his eyes at his friend ‘An unconscious douche bag?’ Grey smirked but Jimbo’s face was stern ‘Nah man, that’s one Moroloth’s boy’s’. Fuck, Grey groaned and rubbed his hand over his eyes, eventually bringing on to pinch the bridge of his nose. That was gonna be a situation he would have to deal with eventually, but that could be for another night, right now, he needed a drink.  
Grey stalked over to the bar, nodding the bartender who got him his usual. He shot a look to his left, leaning on the bar next to him was Jimbo, with his shit eating grin ‘What.’ Grey snarled, but Jimbo called his bluff ‘So, the human? You talk to her? What’s she like?’ That fucker. J was never one for just fucking and leaving, he wanted a girl to be HIS girl. Grey told him before not to get caught up, but 50+ ‘relationships’ later and here the dumb little shit was. ‘No J, she’ll rip you apart and spit you out whole. Trust me’ Grey downed his drink in one go, patting the younger orc on the back ‘Nah man! Look at her! She got a kid an everything! I can be a good role model! I don’ even do weed no mo’ man!’ Jimbo chirped with far too much hope in his voice. In all honestly if Grey could roll his eyes any harder he probably would have torn his eyes outta the sockets ‘Have fun with that J’ With that Grey left the club, he was sober enough to make it home.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Several weeks later and the Fogteeth had gathered for a party at HQ, everyone was stuffed to the brim with food and downing drink like there was no tomorrow. It was the run up to the feast of Jirak so everyone was welcome, there were plenty of the other races there. Hell, they even had their first faun there in the form of Nick’s little girlfriend Sally who he brought along, it was his first feast as a Blooded orc so he thought the two of them were a bit awkward. Little Dejah took a shine to him, especially with Nick having saved Mikey. Eventually he blended in with everyone. Grey was calmly watching the party unfold around him. Nick was keeping Sally beside him, especially out of the view of Jimbo, who was WAY to interested in getting to meet a faun, at the same time Mikey and Dejah had cuddled up on the step’s as the waited for her human to come pick her up. Plenty of the others di offer to drive her home, but she explained she wanted to get Mel, human, to come over and celebrate a little and to maybe even bring their Orc hound over.  
As a black truck pulled up in front of the clan base, Grey and several of the guy’s got ready to go, prepared to jump at any trouble coming their way. However, when the door swung open everyone relaxed as Mel casually slipped out of the driver’s side. Snapping her sunglasses off she briefly surveyed everyone in front of her before waving up to Dejah, who waved back at her with a sloppy grin on her face. Little doe had been drinking, not too much, but enough to make her wobble a little when she stood up before she steadied herself and ran towards Mel.   
Grey observed the two hug and exchange a few word’s before Mel turned and opened the back door of her truck, instantaneously releasing a very excited orc hound who instantly tackled Dejah, wrestling with the girl briefly before targeting Mikey and chasing him down like a rocket causing all the Orc’s to roar with laughter as the beast darted around the grass. Grey bent down to pet the beast as it launched itself towards him, massive tusks almost taking out his leg’s in the process. He patted the beast as he watched Mel walk over Dorghu, the two of them chatting briefly, each gesturing to their own little orc, the two of which had gathered themselves together and dusted themselves off.  
A few moment’s after observing the Dorghu and Mel a beer was shoved into Grey’s field of view, snapping him back to the moment as he turned around to see Jimbo with his lopsided frown peering up at him ‘Man ‘m not your fucking drink holder! Take it or I’m drinking it!’ Grey snarled, snatching his drink from the smaller orc ‘You’re welcome, asshole…’Jimbo grumbled as he took a swig of his beer which Grey mirrored. After a moment however Grey paused when he heard footsteps heading in his direction, cocking his head to the right he spotted Mel sauntering towards him. He swallowed his drink hard which caught Jimbo’s attention, drawing both Orc’s eyes onto Mel as she stopped in front of them. ‘Hey tough guy, how’s it goin’?’ She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. What the fuck? Grey turned to see Jimbo staring at Mel with the dumbfounded grin he got around women ‘Don’t worry about Grey hunny, the big guy doesn’t talk much!’ Jimbo stuck his hand out ‘However lil lady, you can call me Jimbo’ Mel rolled her eyes and shook his hand ‘Mel’ she stated bluntly with a smile as she pulled her hand back from Jimbo’s grip.   
Grey continued to drink as Jimbo continued to talk to Mel for about 10 minutes until one of the guy’s called him away, leaving just Mel and Grey alone. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few minutes before she broke the silence ‘Hey listen, I wanted to thank you.’ She said softly as she turned to face him, Grey swallowed his drink a bit too fast, choking on it slightly it as he coughed it up briefly, turning to face her ‘Is that so?’ he said lowly. This pulled a smile onto Mel’s face ‘So you do talk!’ Grey grunted in response, taking another sip from his drink ‘Anyway, yea, you kicked the shit outta that dude who went for Dejah. So thanks’, for sticking up for her.’ Grey went to go say something when he felt her hand on his arm. He froze instantaneously, instinct taking over as he immediately started taking deeper breaths, he caught her scent and growled, damn she was fucking hot. He had to catch himself though as she cocked an eyebrow, fuck she raised a fucking orc, she knows what he’s doing. He pulled his arm out of her grip, growling slightly as he straightened himself up ‘I was doin my job, she’s clan.’ Grey replied as stiffly as possible, although all she did in reply was smile and shake her head softly.  
She went to go say something else but was stopped in her tracks when the massive hound bounded back over to her, barking in annoyance as he pawed at her leg. Mel laughed and patted the huge beast on the head ‘You hungry big guy? You need you chow huh?’ she bent down and rubbed the dogs face roughly, causing it to wag its tail happily ‘Come on then big boy, let’s get goin’ She pulled a small leash out of her pocket and pulled on it softly to gently lead the dog forward’s. As she strolled towards Dejah she stopped and glanced back at him ‘See you ‘round tough guy’. Grey blinked and stared after her as she gathered Dejah and wrangled her hound into her truck, honking the horn as she left, with a tipsy Dejah waving out the window as they drove away. Jimbo walked up to him and smacked him on the back ‘Eyy man! Look at you! You get ‘er number?’ Grey sighed deeply, bringing his hands up to his face to rub his eyes briefly ‘Jimbo…. Fuck. Off.’


End file.
